world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112114-Lily-Erisio
10:27 GC: Erisio stumbles over to Lily, blindfolded. Attempting to jack his vision gives you total darkness, but from his grunts of pain you can tell it*s him 10:28 GC: He bumps into the kitchen table and falls into a chair 10:28 GT: "What the actual fuck are you doing," Lily says flatly. 10:28 GC: "I have decided that to better empathize with you, I walk in your shoes, so I have blinded myself" 10:29 GT: "Oh my fucking God." 10:29 GT: "I'm trying not to laugh over here because that's really sweet but it's also really fucking funny, I'm sorry." 10:29 GC: "Yes! I was sweet!" 10:29 GC: He raises his hands in victory 10:30 GC: then captchalouges the blindfold. "Fuck that" 10:30 GT: "Pff. Nice." 10:30 GT: She raises an eyebrow. "Also, god damn, I don't think I've ever heard you swear before." 10:30 GC: "Er, by fuck that I mean fuck being blindfolded, not fuck being sweet" 10:30 GC: "Huh?" 10:31 GC: "You should see me do science!" 10:31 GC: "Acey once yelled at me because all my fake curses were disrupting her real curse" 10:32 GC: "That was the day I accidentally set one of my paintings on fire" 10:32 GC: "Note: Microwaving Thermite and Tinfoil is not a good idea" 10:32 GT: "Wow. Yeah, maybe not." 10:32 GT: "What were you even trying to test there?" 10:33 GT: "How catastrophically you could make a microwave fail?" 10:33 GC: "... What... happens when you microwave tinfoil and thermite?" 10:33 GT: She shrugs. "Fair enough." 10:33 GC: "But yeah, I don*t really curse unless im like, frustrated, or if shit is going wrong" 10:34 GT: "Is shit currently in the process of going wrong?" 10:34 GC: He sighs. "I don*t know is the problem" 10:36 GC: "It*s like something that SHOULD be ok, but it feels like it will end up not being ok, y*know?" 10:36 GT: "Maybe?" She pats a chair. "Siddown. Without killing yourself this time, anyways." 10:36 GC: He sits down 10:37 GC: He immeditely slams his head into the table. "Ow" 10:38 GT: "PFFFFFHAHAHAHA." She regains her composure after a moment. "Well, you're still alive, so we're gonna count that as a success." 10:39 GC: "You mock my pain o sister of mine" 10:40 GT: "Always, brother dearest." 10:40 GC: "Ugh, what do I do Lily" 10:40 GT: "Bout what?" 10:41 GC: "There*s this person, and I care about them a lot, and I think I might like them more than friends, but they already have a romantic partner I think" 10:42 GT: "Ah jeez. That's rough, man." She chinhands, grinning wildly. "Who's the lucky lad or lass?" 10:43 GC: "I don*t know if I should tell you" 10:43 GC: "Are you gonna gossip?" 10:43 GC: "Or try to *interfere*?" 10:44 GT: "Psh, whaaat. I wouldn't do that, c'mon. Gimme a little credit, bro-bro." 10:44 GC: "Mmmph" 10:44 GC: "Fine" 10:44 GC: "It*s..." 10:44 GT: She leans in closer. 10:45 GC: "Mphp" his voice is muffled as he buries his face into his arms 10:45 GT: "Sorry, didn't catch that," she says innocently. 10:45 GC: "MmmmPhmm" 10:45 GT: "MmmmPhmm? Ah yes, I know him. Nice guy. Good with kids." 10:46 GC: He picks his head up a little, his face is very red. "You*re mean" 10:46 GT: She's grinning like a cat. "The meanest." She pouts. "C'monnnn, who iiis iiiiit." 10:46 GT: "Tell meeeeeeeeeee." 10:47 GC: "Mmm" 10:47 GC: "I think..." 10:48 GC: "I think I might like M-Mahtah" 10:48 GT: "Quiet notebook girl? Seriad's kid?" She squeals. "AHHHHH, OH MY GOD, THE TWO OF YOU WOULD BE SO *CUTE* TOGETHER." 10:49 GT: "Wait, Mahtah's in a relationship? Ohoho, DISH." 10:49 GC: He turns stark red. "TH-This is why I didn*t want to tell you!" 10:49 GC: "I don*t *Know*! I just know that- hey wai tyou said no gossip!" 10:50 GT: "Nooo, this is just gossip for ME. I gotta keep up on the tangled web of romantic intrigue, man! It'll make the breeding process SO much less awkward, believe me." 10:51 GC: "I don*t know anything, just that she and Mari seem close sometimes and she was wearing Mari*s shirt at one point" 10:53 GT: "Oh, what, Mari?" She waves a dismissive hand. "Pff, you don't need to worry about her. I'VE had sex with her." She taps a finger to her chin. "Though it only lasted for like, 5 minutes. Also we never actually touched technically? Does it still count?" 10:53 GC: "W-Wh*WHat Who Wh*en what" 10:54 GC: "I*m s*orry I don*t th*ink I nee*ded to *know* that" 10:54 GT: "She introduced me to the wonders of hornjobs." She blushes a little. "I'm actually kind of excited to try it out with actual horns this time." 10:54 GC: "Wh*Y ARE YOU STILL TALKING" 10:55 GT: "Also, lemme tell you, that girl likes some weird-ass shit in the bedroom." She leans in. "Oh man, she had this bucket - " 10:57 GC: Erisio physically shoves Lily away 10:57 GT: Lily falls on her ass, cackling madly. 10:57 GC: He then bolts, slamming straight into the wall 10:57 GC: Like Wiley Coyote 10:58 GT: The laughter only increases. 10:59 GC: Among Lily*s laughing, quiet crying can be heard from the heap on the floor 10:59 GT: The laughter shuts down like a padlock has been clamped over her mouth. "Shhhit," Lily mutters quietly, and begins crawling around the floor, feeling for Erisio. 11:01 GC: When she touches him, Erisio recoils 11:04 GT: "Ah, jeez, Erisio..." She sighs. "I'm sorry." 11:08 GC: slowly, with shaking hands, he applies bandages to his bloody nose 11:09 GC: He... makes noises. THey can*t really be described as words 11:09 GT: Slowly, with grim determination, Lily raises her fist up, and punches herself in the nose. Hard. 11:10 GT: "Ow ow ow OW OW OW OW OW OW MMMMMMMOTHERFUCKER." She immediately begins clutching it in intense pain. "OH GOD, I REGRET EVERYTHING." 11:10 GC: "L*l-Lily...?" 11:11 GC: His head slowly moves up. His eyes are covered in tears, and there is blood dripping from his nose. "A-Are you o*k...?" 11:11 GC: "Did you get h-hurt? I*m so*rry I push*ed you" 11:11 GT: Eventually, after a few deep breaths, she lets go. Dull fuschia blood is dripping from her nose as well. She grins weakly. "Nah, it's cool. We're - " She winces. "We're even now, is all." 11:17 GC: "E-E-Eve*n?" 11:18 GT: "I have decided that to better empathize with you, I will walk in your shoes, so I have given myself a bloody nose." She grins, then winces again. "In retrospect, not one of my best ideas." 11:20 GC: "I-I-I*m trying not to laugh over h-here because that*s really sweet but it*s also really fucking funny, I*m sorry." 11:20 GC: He repeats what Lily said earlier 11:21 GT: She pumps both fists in the air. "Yes! I was sweet!" 11:21 GT: She then clutches her nose again. "Fuck that." 11:21 GC: "O-Ok thats enough of that" 11:22 GT: "Ehehe. OK." 11:23 GC: "A-Ah, this hurts" 11:24 GT: "I hadn't noticed," she says flatly. 11:25 GT: "We should go hit up Rubi, she can do the healy dealie." 11:25 GC: "N-No" 11:25 GC: "Ill just" 11:25 GC: "go to bed" 11:25 GC: "Lock myself in my room" 11:25 GC: "G*G*Goodnight, L-Lil" 11:27 GT: "Oh." She looks down. "Yeah. OK." She sits back against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest. "G'night." 11:28 GC: He stumbles off